


Late Night Discoveries

by orphan_account



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: I can't write kissing for shit, M/M, from vinnys pov, this is self indulgent trash, vinny realizes he's gay for his best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "There's obviously something here, dude. Something real fuckin' gay."Disclaimer: All in good fun. Kind of just a casual ship thing, not something I'm serious about/force.





	Late Night Discoveries

I didn't expect to find myself like this. 

Cuddled up against him wearing his shirt, his arm around me with my head buried against his neck. We were both exhausted from traveling, and he crashed at my place for the night. I don't even remember how I got in this position. He was asleep, and I wanted to slip away from his arm and back to my own bed, but something prevented me from doing so. He was warm, and felt like home. The shirt he was wearing that was covered by the one currently on me was soft, and a part of me couldn't help but sneak a hand to lay on his chest. His breathing was quiet, and me half-conscious maybe focused a little too much on all the details.

The screensaver on the monitor of my computer lit his face up a little, and he looked really different without his glasses, a sight that I didn't see often but couldn't get enough of. There was always something in the back of my head that told me I loved him, but I never listened to it. Not until now. Cue all the flashbacks to the times I couldn't help but stare at him. When he came over a few weeks ago to stream and wore that black and red flannel I loved on him a little too much. That black suit he wore during song recording and we unironically matched. All the times he would come over and we just had casual conversations about regular bullshit, and I would always take note of how cute his laugh was and the way he would run his hand through his hair trying to compose himself. I loved him since college, and I went all this time without telling him, which was probably stupid.

But what would he think? His best friend finally coming out to him as some gay asshole that's like "haha yeah I've loved you for like a million fucking years."  
But god, there's been so many times during casual hangouts that I wanted to pull him against me by the collar of his shirt and kiss him. Sometimes I wouldn't see him for a while, and when I finally did he would look totally different. Usually scruffier than normal, and I would be lying if it didn't make me feel some type of way. Something in me wanted him to... Control me. But that's besides my point. I'm just all over the place with this self discovery shit.  
He shifted and snapped me out of whatever tangent my mind went off on, pulling his arm away and against himself, grumbling about something in a rough voice.

"....Mike? You awake?" I said quietly, almost hoping for no reply. "I, yeah. I am." He turns to face me, attempting to wipe the sleep away from his face despite it being five in the morning. "You wanna talk about this, or..." I trail off, realizing I'm still buried against him. "What do we talk about? There's obviously, something here dude. Something real fuckin' gay." I laugh nervously in reply, pulling away from him and sitting to make eye contact. "Well to sum it up, I've maybe sorta loved you since we met? And I've kept it in all this time? I didn't know what you would think..." I stop myself before I ramble more. 

He sighs, "I mean, I've kinda always had feelings for you too. We've done and said some shit that two straight guys definitely wouldn't do, dude. We're both a little fucking gay. Or maybe alot. Especially now. I love you man, I'm glad you could tell me that. I just wish it was sooner." Speechless at his reply, the only reaction I can offer is a sleepy dumb smile, before he pulls me in for a kiss. 

His hand wanders to the side of my face and holds me like that, while his lips fiddle with mine, and I can feel him bite a little on my lower lip, trying not to let out any pathetic ass noise in response. My arms snake their way around his shoulders, putting myself closer to him, needing to be so much closer because of how often I thought about this. Next thing I know, romantic kisses evolve into making out with his hands all over my body and mine doing the same, his finding their way up my shirt. A whimper finds its way out of me and he pulls away, jesus christ I didn't think he could get any more handsome. He looks at me in a way that makes me absolutely melt, his lips a little swollen from being wrapped up in mine. 

"You're fuckin' cute, you know that? Little frustrated?" he asks, some sort of authority in his voice I've never heard before, my face heating up more after he speaks. "Shut up," I joke, "Do you expect me /not/ to be frustrated after thinking about this shit for years and then have it finally happen?"  
"Suppose you have a point. You're still a gay motherfucker, though."  
"Your fault."  
He adjusts himself so he's laying crooked across the couch, honestly looking a bit uncomfortable.  
"You good? You look like about to fall on the damn floor, dude."  
"I'm fine. Get over here." I find some way to situate myself against him, head against his side with his arm draped over my stomach, and in that moment I don't think I ever felt so small despite him being maybe three inches taller. Could be because he's more built than I am, who knows. "I love you. Like, seriously. I can actually say it now and /not/ mean it platonically."  
"So you mean you can say it full homo now?" he laughs, "I love you too."


End file.
